The Pack Survives
by xxitisbluexx
Summary: FIC #5: [El color azul de la rosa, tan cercano a su rostro, hacía resaltar sus ojos grises. La rosa azul invernal era una flor muy rara y valiosa, tan característica de Invernalia, y en las manos de Arya no hacía más que coronarla como quien era: la verdadera hija del Norte.]
1. Sweet Dreams

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **A/N** : Estoy de regreso, y con un bello fic Jonrya.

Bueno, este fic está ubicado después de la guerra contra los no muertos y es un AU. Va a tener cinco o seis capítulos (digo esto porque ya tengo el esquema de cada capitulo, pero si se me ocurre uno nuevo voy a agregarlo). Los capítulos están en orden cronológico, aunque puede haber una diferencia de semanas, o un solo día entre estos.

Como sea, con cada nuevo capítulo voy a hacer una pequeña aclaración del Summary, y el POV del cual es contado.

Solamente les advierto que esto va a estar lleno de momentos Jonrya, y comparaciones de Arya/Lyanna, Jon/Rhaegar, Gendry/Robert porque amo escribirlas.

Espero que les guste, y tengan paciencia hasta la próxima actualización.

* * *

Capítulo I

Nombre: "Sweet Dreams"

POV: Jon.

Summary: [Pero había una pesadilla que lo acompañaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, tan real que lo hacía despertarse bañado en sudor y algunas veces lo obligaba a gritar, y era las que tenía con Arya]...[Jon jamás se había sentido tan vacío. Había maldecido a gritos a todos y cada uno de los Dioses, por robarle a su hermanita una vez más]

Rating: T

Spoilers: Si (S1-S7)

 ***La imagen de portada pertenece a la página jonrya. tumblr. com***

* * *

 **THE PACK SURVIVES**

* * *

Sus sueños siempre habían sido muy específicos.  
De niño, él soñaba con ser un caballero, pelear en los torneos y casarse con una dama. Ser el señor de Invernalia y gobernar el Norte; soñaba con ser un hombre justo y honorable, y que las personas lo respeten como a su padre. Pero esos deseos murieron cuando tuvo la edad para comprender que era un bastardo, y que jamás podría escapar de ese título. Lady Catelyn se había encargado de eso, refiriéndose a él como _Snow_ , y no por su nombre, regalándole miradas de odio y desprecio cada vez que parecía superar a Robb en sus habilidades de arquería, o de combate.

En el Muro, sus sueños estaban plagados de dos cosas: nieve, y el ejército de los no muertos. Tenía pesadillas en que los Caminantes Blancos invadían el Castillo Negro, y mataban a cada uno de sus hermanos; que los no muertos masacraban a Ghost, y luego el Rey de la Noche lo asesinaba a él, atravesándole el corazón con _garra_ , su propia espada.  
También solía tener pesadillas con Ygritte, la salvaje besada por el fuego, su amante. Revivía la escena de su muerte una y otra vez, el momento en que él la sostuvo en brazos, y ella soltó su último aliento; cuando cargó su cuerpo frío hasta la pira de leña, y el fuego la besó por segunda vez, para siempre.  
Pero había una pesadilla que lo acompañaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, tan real que lo hacía despertarse bañado en sudor y algunas veces lo obligaba a gritar, y era las que tenía con Arya.

En su camino al Muro, soñaba con su despedida; el recuerdo de su risa y del abrazo que compartieron le calentaba el corazón. En su mente, revivía los momentos en que ella acudía a su recamara cuando los comentarios de Sansa y Jeyne la hacían llorar, las veces que se quedaban en silencio mientras observaban a Nymeria y Ghost correr por los pasillos del castillo, y cuando decían las cosas al mismo tiempo, y luego se echaban a reír.  
La primera pesadilla llegó luego de las noticias de la muerte de su padre. Cada noche veía a su hermanita corriendo para escapar de Desembarco del Rey, y despertaba en el momento en que ella era capturada por los hombres de la Reina Cersei. Luego vino algo mucho peor: la muerte de Arya. Jon solía despertar gritando, al ver en su mente como distintas personas le arrebataban la vida a la niña: Joffrey, El Matarreyes, El Perro. La peor de todas era cuando La Montaña era el encargado de asesinarla, y él la violaba primero, de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Elia Martell.

«Que haya muerto rápido —Jon había suplicado a todos los Dioses, la misma noche de esa pesadilla—. Por favor, que haya muerto rápido y sin dolor.»

Entonces, las noticias de la boda entre Sansa Stark y Tyrion Lannister se esparcieron por todo Poniente, y Jon comenzó a creer que Arya podría estar viva. Pero las personas solo hablaban de Sansa, y cuando el rumor de que los Lannister solo tenían a la mayor de las hijas de Lord Eddard Stark en su poder se confirmó, su esperanza se esfumó. Tuvo que revivir el dolor de la muerte de su hermanita, porqué, aunque nadie explicaba como ella había logrado escapar, su paradero era desconocido y no había forma de que una niña pudiera sobrevivir por su cuenta, aún más cuando el invierno se acercaba. Jon tenía pesadillas acerca de la muerte cruel que Arya había sufrido en tierra extrañas –completamente sola–, a manos de quien sabe que tipo de persona.

Jon estaba seguro de que su corazón no podía sufrir dolor más grande que aquel, pero se había equivocado. Hubo una noche en que –después de varias lunas– volvió a soñar con ella. Estaban de nuevo en Invernalia, en la recamara de Arya y él acababa de regalarle a _aguja_ , pero en vez de saltar para abrazarlo, ella lo miraba con ojos llorosos, aferrándose fuertemente a su mano.

 _"—Regresa a mí, Jon —le suplicaba una y otra vez—. Tienes que volver por mí."_

Entonces el grito de la niña resonaba con fuerza, y todo se volvía oscuro.  
Fue una de sus peores pesadillas. Había despertado con un grito, temblando de frío y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. La punzada en su corazón, y el nudo en su estómago le habían impedido volver a dormirse. Y entonces, a la mañana siguiente, uno de sus hermanos le informó que había llegado un cuervo con una carta titulada _"bastardo"_ , sellada con cera rosa.

 **"Roose Bolton convoca a todos los señores leales a Barrowton para confirmar su lealtad al trono de hierro y celebrar la boda de su hijo con Lady Arya Stark."**

El sueño que había tenido la noche anterior volvió a golpearlo, y Jon tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no vomitar.

«No, no es posible —se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez—. Nadie ha oído de ella en años. Todos la han dado por muerta, ella tiene que estar muerta.»

La falsa noticia de la muerte de Arya le había oscurecido el corazón –dos veces–, pero en ese momento Jon sentía que no podía contener su dolor al saber que su hermanita sería obligada a casarse con Ramsay Bolton, y a parir sus hijos; y un miedo punzante le había paralizado cuando escuchó los rumores acerca de lo sucedido con la primera esposa del hijo de Lord Bolton.

«No puedo dejarla con ese monstruo.»

Jon no iba a dejarla con ese monstruo. Así que hizo lo que nunca pensó que llegaría a hacer: romper sus votos. Sus hermanos de la guardia quedaron atrás, la amenaza de los no muertos quedó atrás en comparación con la seguridad de su hermanita.

Jon nunca había ansiado algo tanto, como ir a Invernalia y romperle el cuello a Ramsay Bolton, salvar a Arya y asegurarse de que nunca nadie vuelva a lastimarla. Pero los Dioses no estaban de lado de los Stark –y hacía un tiempo que parecían aborrecerlos– y él ni siquiera estaba fuera del Castillo Negro cuándo la primera puñalada se clavó en su cuerpo. Le siguieron más, una tras otra, un hermano tras otro con lágrimas en los ojos, asesinando a su Lord Comandante por romper los votos, al susurro de _"Por la Guardia"_. Entonces, el frío inundó su cuerpo, y la oscuridad se apoderó de todo.

«Clávalo por el extremo puntiagudo.»

Y con ese recuerdo, Jon cerró sus ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la muerte, pidiendo perdón a su hermanita por no poder rescatarla.

* * *

Pero Jon volvió a abrir los ojos una vez más, totalmente confundido y con el dolor de las puñaladas aún presente en su cuerpo. Ser Davos estaba ahí cuando despertó, y el hombre permaneció observándolo en silencio, como si fuese un fantasma. Y en cierta forma lo era, ¿o cómo se les llama a quienes regresan de la muerte?  
Jon no sabía que hacer. Sentía la traición de sus hermanos, aunque él sabía bien que su muerte había sido necesaria.

«Si uno de mis hombres me dijera que su hermana estaba en peligro, le diría que no es asunto suyo.»

Y entonces, Arya volvió a su mente. Arya, su hermanita que iba a ser desposada en contra de su voluntad, a quien no había podido llegar a rescatar.  
Jon no pensaba cometer el mismo error dos veces, no iba a pasar el resto de su vida teniendo pesadillas acerca del destino de Arya. Marchó junto el ejército de los salvajes, y se enfrentó a Ramsay Bolton en la batalla de los bastardos. Mató a Ramsay con sus propias manos; pero cualquier alegría que pudiera surgir, murió al momento en que revisó el castillo y se percató de que aquella jovencita encerrada en la recamara, a la que los demás la oían llorar todas las noches, no era Arya.  
Jon jamás se había sentido tan vacío. Había maldecido a gritos a todos y cada uno de los Dioses, por robarle a su hermanita una vez más.

«Ella está muerta. Todo este tiempo ha estado muerta.»

Luego, la gente del norte lo reconoció como _"Rey del Norte"_ para su sorpresa.

 _"—No me importa si es un bastardo, Lord Eddard lo crio desde bebé —Lady Lyanna Mormont había dicho—. Es mi Rey, desde este día hasta mi último día."_

Y así, Jon observó como los demás cantaban una y otra vez "El Rey en el Norte", y uno de sus primeros sueños se hacía realidad. Pero ya no le importaba, no tenía motivos para alegrarse.

«Pueden darme todo el Norte, o los Siete Reinos; pero nada llenará el agujero que Arya dejó en mi corazón.»

Jon continuó gobernando; dejó atrás su orgullo, proclamó a Daenerys Targaryen como su reina, y juntos unieron fuerzas para luchar en la guerra de los no muertos. Había sido una guerra dura, de las peores que Poniente había presenciado. Muchos hombres –salvaje y norteños– habían muerto, al igual que los tres dragones de Daenerys Targaryen, los últimos de su especie; pero fue gracias a todo ese sacrificio que habían logrado vencer.

Tiempo después, con Daenerys Targaryen gobernando los Siete Reinos, y él como Guardian en el Norte, Jon pensaba que nada más podría sorprenderlo, hasta que una noche llena de lluvias y tormentas, Ser Davos entró en su recamara, con su cuerpo empapado por la lluvia y su respiración agitada.

 _"—Está aquí, my lord —él jamás olvidaría esas palabras—. Su hermana está aquí."_

El castillo de Invernalia nunca le había parecido tan grande, mientras seguía a Davos por los pasillos. Jon había querido hacerle mil preguntas mientras caminaba a su lado _–¿Mi hermana? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? ¿Por qué apareció hasta ahora?_ –, pero se mordió el labio y se contuvo. No podía dejar que la esperanza vuelva a acunarse en su pecho; después de todo, ya la había perdido tres veces. Así que caminó en completo silencio, pero casi sin darse cuenta, en sus pensamientos, había comenzado a rezar.

«Por favor, que sea Arya.»

Cuando entró al salón, solamente vio a un montón de hombres amontonados en forma de círculo, los apartó a todos y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la persona que estaba en medio, sus rodillas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer.  
Lucía más alta, y su rostro ahora estaba más estilizado. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba suelto, y le llegaba a rozar los hombros. Los ropajes que utilizaba para combatir el frío apenas dejaban pocas partes de su cuerpo expuestas, pero podía notar a la perfección sus mejillas rosadas resaltando entre su piel de leche, y sus ojos grises – _ojos Stark_ –, iluminados por la pequeña chimenea.  
No era un sueño. Ella era real. No había muerto. Estaba de pie, allí frente a él, y era el regalo más bello que los Dioses le habían hecho.  
—Todos, fuera. Ahora —había ordenado.  
Los hombres tardaron segundos en retirarse y cuando lo hicieron, Jon se permitió mostrar sus emociones. Sonrió, una pequeña carcajada de nervios escapó de su boca, y mientras ambos cruzaron miradas, el silencio se rompió.

 ** _—Finalmente te encontré._**

Lo dijeron juntos, al unísono como lo hacían de niños, y Jon no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras cerraba la distancia y abrazaba a Arya con todas sus fuerzas. Ella dejó salir pequeños sollozos mientras se acercaba aún más a su cuerpo, y él simplemente le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura, como lo hacía cuando era una niña de ocho, y corría a su recamara luego de una pesadilla.  
Se abrazaron por lo que parecían horas, y al separarse y volver a encontrar sus miradas, ambos rieron y volvieron a abrazarse una vez más.

Arya durmió en su recamara esa noche. Jon le había insistido para que cene primero –porque de donde sea que haya venido su hermana, el camino hasta Invernalia era duro, especialmente en invierno– y que visite al maestre, pero ella lo había rechazado, diciendo que solo necesitaba una cama en la que dormir y él ni siquiera lo pensó cuando le ofreció la suya.  
Se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde, recordando entre risas y alguna que otra lágrima, la época en que eran solamente dos niños, y la guerra no existía. Arya se había dormido sobre su cama, con Ghost a sus pies. Jon pensó que el animal no la reconocería y hasta temía que pudiera dañarla, pero bastó un simple olfato del lobo para que comience a aullar y correr en círculos.

«Los lobos se reconocen entre ellos —Jon había pensado, con una sonrisa—. Y Arya ha vuelto a la manada.»

Para cuando el amanecer llegó, Jon seguía sin dormir ni siquiera una hora. Había pasado toda la noche sentado al costado de la cama, observando a su hermanita – _una mujer de diez y siete ahora_ – dormir. Era tonto, pero sentía qué si no lo hacía, alguien iba a arrebatarla de su lado, o que tal vez ella se esfumaría, como solía hacerlo en sus sueños. Jon continuó haciéndolo durante dos semanas, permanecía fuera de la antigua recamara de Arya por las noches, con garra a su alcance, y Ghost a su lado, hasta que finalmente ella salió de su cuarto una noche y lo enfrentó.

 _"—Estoy aquí, contigo Jon —le había dicho—. Y nadie me va a arrebatar de mi hogar."_

Sus palabras habían quedado grabadas en su mente, y esa noche, mientras volvía a su recamara, Jon se prometió a sí mismo que jamás dejaría que nadie le arrebate a Arya de su lado.  
Y esa promesa, le acompañó durante todos los días.

* * *

Incluso ahora, mientras Jon miraba a Arya cabalgar desde los pasillos de Invernalia, la promesa seguía resonando en su cabeza.  
Los hombres más viejos, aquellos que habían sobrevivido al invierno y la guerra, decían que Arya era hermosa, salvaje, testaruda y tan buena jinete como la hermana de Lord Eddard Stark. Decían que el fantasma de Lyanna Stark vivía en Arya ahora, y el corazón de Jon se estrujaba de tan solo pensarlo, porque conocía muy bien el destino de su señora madre.

— ¿Lo habéis pensado ya, my lord?

La voz Davos fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y hacer que aparte la vista de Arya.  
—No tengo nada que pensar, Ser Davos —respondió, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia su propia mano, que sostenía la carta.  
Jon no pudo evitar apretar su puño y arrugar aquel papel que significaba que su hermanita se aleje de su lado; aquella carta enviada desde Bastión de Tormentas, que proponía un matrimonio entre una Stark y un Baratheon.

«Los lobos y los venados no se llevan bien —pensó, tensando la mandíbula—. Son enemigos naturales, no están destinados a estar juntos.»

Excepto que aquello no era cierto. Años atrás, una loba y un venado habían cruzado sus caminos, volviéndose amigos. O quizás habían sido más que amigos, porque ahora, el venado sentía que tenía derecho para convertir Arya en su esposa.  
—Puedo entender cuál es su posición, my lord —Davos volvió a tomar la palabra—. Pero le aseguro que conozco bien a Lord Gendry, y es un muchacho de buen corazón.  
Jon había conocido a Gendry, el bastardo de Robert Baratheon. El herrero se había unido a sus fuerzas en contra del ejército de los no muertos, y al finalizar la guerra Daenerys Targaryen lo había legitimado como un Baratheon, y el Señor de Bastión de Tormentas.  
—Además, Lord Gendry y Lady Arya fueron buenos amigos en algún momento —el hombre prosiguió—. Él jamás se atrevería a dañarla, ni hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.  
Jon no pudo reprimir su impulso y suspiró ante las palabras de su consejero. Sabía que Arya y Gendry se habían conocido cuando ella había escapado de Desembarco del Rey, y que permanecieron juntos durante un año –o tal vez dos–, pero nada más. Desde su regreso, Arya no había mencionado una sola palabra de lo que le sucedió, cómo había escapado de las manos de Cersei, donde había estado y como se las arregló para sobrevivir, ni siquiera explicó cómo llegó a Invernalia. Jon le había preguntado, pero ella simplemente daba respuestas cortas y muy poco específicas antes de cambiar de tema.  
A veces, Jon pensaba que era mejor no saber que le sucedió, ni quienes eran las personas culpables de que el brillo de vida en los ojos de Arya haya desaparecido. No quería imaginar de donde había obtenido esas habilidades de lucha y manejo de la espada, cuantas veces las había usado con algún hombre que quiso dañarla, y si alguna vez había fallado.  
Pero Arya parecía tener buenos recuerdos de Gendry, lo sabía por la leve sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro al oír su nombre. Incluso tenía un apodo para él.

 _"— ¿El toro estúpido es hijo del Rey Robert? —le había dicho cuando supo que Gendry era ahora el Señor de Bastión de Tormentas—. Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas."_

Para ella explicaba muchas cosas, pero para Jon solamente significaban más preguntas sin respuestas. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que Gendry en verdad amaba a su hermana, ya que una vez que fue legitimado y dejó de ser un bastardo, pidió un matrimonio.  
—Él quiere mucho a Lady Arya —Davos susurró, como si leyera sus pensamientos.  
—La ama, querrás decir —Jon le corrigió.

«Un Baratheon, enamorándose de una Stark. Que los Dioses nos amparen a todos, que agridulce ironía.»

—Escribe una respuesta, declinando el matrimonio, y envíala hoy mismo Ser Davos —Jon ordenó.  
— ¿Lady Arya está al tanto de todo esto? —el hombre cuestionó, alzando una ceja.  
—Cuidado, Ser Davos —Jon le advirtió—. Eres un buen consejero y me has servido muy bien, pero me temo que este no es un asunto de tu interés. Arya es mi familia, y sé que jamás aceptaría casarse e irse a gobernar un castillo. Lo ha aborrecido desde niña.

«Pero ella ya no es una niña, y las personas cambian, especialmente después de una guerra.»

De niño Jon soñaba con ser un gobernante justo y honorable; y ahora estaba siendo más egoísta que nunca, y lo sabía. Pero no podía imaginar que otro hombre, _un Baratheon_ , la arrebate de su lado.

—Arya pertenece a Invernalia —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo, pero él fue lo suficientemente rápido como para no completar la frase.

«Arya pertenece a Invernalia, _junto a mí_.»

—Solo hago lo mejor para ella —susurró, sin saber si trataba de convencer a Davos, o a sí mismo.  
Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que el consejero finalmente hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.  
—Como ordene, my lord.

Tan pronto Davos se marchó, Jon caminó hasta su recamara. La carta aún estaba en sus manos, y al entrar en su cuarto y ver la chimenea ardiendo, se acercó lentamente, dejando salir un suspiro.

«Solo hago lo mejor para Arya —se repitió, antes de arrojar la carta al fuego y observar cómo se quemaba—. Ella pertenece a Invernalia, conmigo.»

Esa noche, Jon soñó con una batalla entre un dragón y un venado, por el amor de una loba.


	2. Nightmare

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **A/N** : El capítulo salió mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, y estoy contenta con el resultado, teniendo en cuenta que modifiqué muchas cosas de mi idea original.

El próximo capítulo será contado desde el POV de Arya, y debo tener el 25% listo, así que me tomará un par de días publicarlo.

Oh, y también me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuve escribiendo **Jaquen** , en vez de **Jaqen** XD. Ya lo corregí, y a partir de ahora no volverá a suceder.

* * *

Capítulo II

Nombre: "Nightmare"

POV: Arya.

Summary: [Arya... mantuvo su vista en Ghost, quien ya se había dormido junto a la chimenea, mientras esperaba aquella pregunta inevitable que sabía que Jon necesitaba hacer]...[El silencio se perpetuó durante mucho tiempo... hasta que finalmente su hermano lo dijo]...[— _¿Que te pasó, Arya?_ ]

Rating: T

Spoilers: Si (S1-S7)

 ***La imagen de portada pertenece a la página jonrya. tumblr. com***

* * *

 **THE PACK SURVIVES**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué le decimos al Dios de la Muerte?_**

 ** _Pero la chica guarda secretos, y un hombre no debe descubrirlos._**

 ** _El Dios Rojo toma lo que es de él, hermosa niña._**

 ** _¿A cuántos Stark han de decapitar para que te des cuenta?_**

 ** _Nunca serás una de nosotros, Lady Stark._**

 ** _Eres muy lista para tu propio bien._**

 ** _Hoy no._**

 ** _Di tres nombres, y el hombre hará el resto._**

 ** _Valar Morghulis._**

Despertó bañada en sudor, conteniendo un jadeo, y con sus manos protegiendo su cuello. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad y de no ser porqué volteó la vista y observó el exterior por su ventana, habría pensado que seguía en Braavos, sirviendo al Dios de Muchos Rostros como Beth, la niña ciega. Pero no, estaba en su recamara –su vieja recamara–, en su hogar, en Invernalia, en su cama, cubierta en sudor y con la piel erizada, todo a causa de un mal sueño.

«He tenido una pesadilla —el sudor frío goteaba por su frente, y su pecho bajaba y subía en forma acelerada—. Una estúpida pesadilla me ha puesto así.»

El viento del invierno se colaba por la ventana, haciéndola estremecer con más fuerza. La noche estaba tranquila, era la más calma desde que la guerra había terminado, y eso era algo nuevo para ella. Ya había olvidado lo que era sentirse a salvo, segura. Apenas recordaba la época en que fue niña, cuando solía llorar por los comentarios de Sansa y Jeyne llamándola _"Aryacaracaballo"_ , y pensaba que su padre y los muros de Invernalia la protegerían de todo mal. Aquella lejana época en que cuando despertaba por una pesadilla, corría hacia la habitación de Jon para que él la consolara. Ahora siempre estaba alerta, con la guardia en alto, mirando hacia su espalda en busca de un nuevo peligro, viendo una espada en cada sombra a su alrededor.

La puerta de su habitación emitió un suave chirrido, y en segundos su mano estaba bajo la almohada, donde guardaba a _aguja_. Se había vuelto algo natural el dormir con la espada al alcance. Aguja significaba protección, la seguridad de que cualquiera que tratara de hacerle daño, terminaría muerto antes de siquiera poder intentarlo; pero también significaba familia: su madre, su padre, Robb, Rickon, Bran y Sansa. Significaba Jon: su cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises que siempre la hicieron no sentirse sola entre los rasgos Tully de sus hermanos, su sonrisa –la misma que le había dado antes de partir hacia el Muro–, su mano revolviéndose en su pelo mientras la llamaba _hermanita_.  
Pero con la misma rapidez que tomó la espada, aflojó su agarre al ver que el intruso que se colaba en sus aposentos, no era otro más que el animal de pelaje blanco que conocía tan bien.

«Ghost.»

Arya hizo a un lado las pieles que la protegían del frío, revelando su pantalón de hilos y túnica. Hacía mucho tiempo que los usaba para dormir, en vez de su ropa menor. Durante su viaje al Muro, y su estadía como prisionera en Harrenhal, procuró llevar la mayor cantidad de ropa para esconder su cuerpo, el cuerpo que pronto comenzaría a mostrar curvas que un chico no debería tener. Incluso ahora que sus caderas ya no eran rectas, y su pecho estaba hinchado, no podía quitarse esa costumbre.  
Bajó sus pies al suelo, caminó hasta el lobo huargo, que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea ardiente y se puso de rodillas para acariciarlo.  
—Hola, chico —susurró, pasando su mano por su pelaje blanco cómo la nieve—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Ghost cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias, y por un momento Arya pensó en Nymeria, y el reencuentro que habían tenido en ese bosque cuando viajaba de vuelta a Invernalia.

«Me hubiera gustado llegar a acariciarla, pero al menos puedo verla en mis sueños.»

Arya no lograba recordar cuando tuvo su primer sueño de lobo. Durante su viaje con Yoren, tal vez, o su captura en Harrenhal. Lo único que recordaba, era que jamás se había sentido extraña cuando sucedía. Sus sueños de lobos siempre habían sido tan naturales, y la hacían extrañar un poco menos su hogar.

«Mis sueños son un regalo de los Dioses, por todo lo que le han hecho a mi familia, _mi manada_ —había pensado una vez, mientras servía en la Casa de Blanco y Negro—. O tal vez es una prueba del Dios de Muchos Rostros, que quiere recordarme que soy Arya de la Casa Stark, y que no podré convertirme en _nadie_ jamás.»

Pero los sueños siguieron ocurriendo, incluso cuando ella se había convertido en _nadie_. Ahora, desde que había regresado a Invernalia – _su hogar_ –, los sueños habían desaparecido, y eso la hacía entristecer. Aunque nunca había pedido por ellos –y ni siquiera creía que hubiera una forma de poder controlarlos–, ahora extrañaba correr por los bosques con los demás lobos, aullarle a la luna y liderar la manada. Pero los sueños la controlaban a ella, y ella no podía decidir cuándo tenerlos, simplemente aparecían solos.

—Arya —esa voz rompió con el silencio de la noche, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
Volteó su vista, y observó a Jon de pie frente a su puerta. Se levantó de prisa, pensando que algo andaba mal, porque desde que se habían reunido, él nunca había irrumpido en su habitación, pero al ver la mirada calma de su hermano, se tranquilizó también. Luego volvió su vista hacia Ghost, y comprendió el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí.  
—No lo he llamado —no sabía si debía disculparse, pero de todas formas se encontró explicándose a sí misma—. Ha venido por su cuenta.  
Jon simplemente le sonrió, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él y acercándose al fuego.  
—Está bien —le susurró, dándole una mirada al animal—. Supongo que quería pasar algún tiempo a tu lado.

Arya se percató de que Jon también vestía una túnica y pantalón para dormir. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse sobre su torso, y la forma en que sus músculos llenaban la prenda, y tan pronto se dio cuenta de sus acciones, volteó la vista, avergonzada. En su camino al Muro había visto a varios de sus compañeros semidesnudos, y durante su servicio al Dios de Muchos Rostros conoció y estudió cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de los hombres; aprendió que el cuerpo era un santuario, y cuando alguien le entregaba su vida al Dios de la Muerte, su cadáver debía ser tratado con respeto.  
Ella no era más una niña inocente que se ruborizaba con la idea de un beso de un chico, no debería sentir vergüenza en ese momento, pero la sentía. Notaba como el calor subía a sus mejillas, y eso la hacía sentir aún peor. Volvió a sentirse como una niña tonta e indefensa que no puede controlar sus sentimientos, y eso le molestaba.

«Soy Arya Stark —su mente repitió—. Una sobreviviente, un lobo.»

Ese era Jon, su hermano, quien la conocía mejor que nadie. Cuando eran pequeños, solía bañarse junto a él. Muchas noches escapaba de su cuarto y su padre la encontraba antes del alba, durmiendo a su lado. Pero tan pronto fueron creciendo, su madre le había prohibido continuar con ese comportamiento.  
 _"—Eres una dama, y no es apropiado que compartas el baño y la cama con un varón"_ le había dicho, pero en su interior Arya sabía que la palabra que había querido usar era " _bastardo"_.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —la voz de su hermano sonaba suave, casi como un susurro.  
Ella subió su vista para observarlo y lo encontró con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, y dando un paso hacia ella como si fuera a derrumbarse y llorar en cualquier momento. Pero esa era la vieja Arya. La niña ingenua a la que le gustaba jugar a la guerra… hasta que la guerra se volvió real, y se llevó a toda su familia.  
—Estoy bien —respondió, aclarando su garganta —. Sólo tuve una pesadilla, es todo.  
Jon mantuvo su mirada fija, y ella tragó saliva, nerviosa. ¿Desde cuándo su cuerpo se sacudía de esa forma al mentir?

«Jaqen lo hubiera notado —recordó el juego de las muchas caras, su mano viajó hasta su brazo izquierdo y al acariciarlo suavemente revivió cada marca que obtenía al fallar—. Él me habría pegado con su vara, y me habría dicho que no estaba lista.»

Jaqen había sido un buen maestro, y Arya era una aprendiz rápida. Había servido al Dios de Muchos Rostros, le había entregado su cuerpo, y todo lo que era, a cambio de ganarse un rostro para poder obrar en su nombre. Cuando el lorathi le pidió que se desprendiera de todas las cosas que eran de Arya Stark, ella obedeció. Caminó hasta el muelle más cercano y arrojó al agua las pocas posesiones que tenía; pero cuando tuvo que soltar a _aguja_ , no pudo. Aquello era como traicionar a su hermano, y Arya jamás podría hacer eso. Ella podría forzarse a olvidar cualquier persona que haya conocido antes; podría dejar atrás Invernalia; después de todo, su Casa ya había desaparecido y de nada le servía un castillo ocupado por los Bolton. Incluso si marchaba de regreso al Norte y mataba con sus propias manos a Lord Bolton y su hijo bastardo, lo único que ganaría sería un castillo vacío que representaba el dolor del pasado.

Pero Jon no era como Jaqen –para su suerte–, no estaba entrenado para detectar la mentira. Él simplemente la observó durante unos segundos, antes de sonreír y acercarse aún más, sentándose sobre la cama.  
—Recuerdo que solías correr a mi cuarto luego de tener una pesadilla —susurró, dejando un espacio para que ella se siente a su lado.  
Arya no pudo evitar la sonrisa nostálgica. Podía verlo con claridad en su mente, cuando corría al cuarto de Jon y saltaba sobre la cama. Él nunca hacía ningún intento de regresarla a su recamara. Ni siquiera le preguntaba por qué estaba allí, ellos no necesitaban las palabras. Se entendían a la perfección, se conocían tan bien que hasta decían las frases al mismo tiempo.  
—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —respondió, permaneciendo en su lugar—. Ya no soy una niña.  
—No, no lo eres —la voz de Jon sonaba calma. Incluso ahora, como Guardián del Norte, no se oía como la voz imponente de su señor padre—. Pero aun así me preocupo por ti.  
Arya suspiró, volteando la vista. ¿Quién había sido la última persona que se preocupó por ella? Estaba Brienne, los miembros de La Hermandad, incluso hubo momentos en que se sintió protegida por El Perro, pero todos ellos tenían un motivo para garantizar su seguridad: recompensas, o viejos juramentos y lealtades hacia sus padres. A ellos solamente les interesaba Arya de la Casa Stark.  
—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Jon. Puedo cuidarme sola.  
—Lo sé, y el que estés aquí después de que todo el mundo te haya dado por muerta lo prueba —la sonrisa de orgullo que portaba su hermano, la hizo sonreír también.

Arya caminó hasta cerrar la distancia con Jon, y se sentó a su lado. Mantuvo su vista en Ghost, quien ya se había dormido junto a la chimenea, mientras esperaba aquella pregunta inevitable, que sabía que Jon necesitaba hacer. El silencio entre ellos se perpetuó durante mucho tiempo –dejando solamente el sonido de la madera ardiendo– hasta que finalmente su hermano lo dijo.

 _— ¿Qué te pasó, Arya?_

Arya sentía que las palabras se acumulaban en su garganta, pero no tenía el valor para dejarlas salir. Había tanto para contar. ¿Por dónde debía comenzar? ¿Presenciar la ejecución de su padre? ¿Ser tomada prisionera por la montaña? ¿Oír los gritos de los hombres siendo torturados en Harrenhal, rogando por una muerte rápida? ¿Ser testigo de la masacre de su familia? ¿O convertirse en parte de Los Hombres sin Rostro? Eran tantas cosas, y una era peor que la otra, especialmente la última.  
Durante su travesía con La Hermandad, tuvo dudas acerca de si Robb pagaría por su rescate. Ella no usaba más vestidos, su piel estaba áspera y llena de moretones, su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros con tantos nudos y tenía tierra bajo sus uñas. Nunca le había gustado la idea de ser una dama, pero al menos antes usaba vestidos, su cabello estaba limpio –o al menos tanto como podía estarlo cuando jugaba con espadas y escalaba árboles–, y siempre olía bien. Su madre sin duda no la hubiera reconocido, y probablemente se horrorizaría al verla en tal estado. Pero nunca dudó acerca de Jon. A él no le importaba si ella vestía como una dama, o como un niño, si olía a vainilla o a tierra. Jon siempre la quiso por ser quien era. Incluso solía llamarla _pequeño lobo,_ aunque no muy a menudo. La mayoría de las veces solo la llamaba hermanita, le revolvía el cabello y le daba un abrazo.  
Ahora, Arya ya no estaba tan segura de la lealtad de su hermano. ¿La seguiría queriendo después de contarle todas las personas a las que había matado, las personas a las que le había dado "el regalo"? Ella fue entrenada por Los Hombres sin Rostro, y sabía que darle el regalo a una persona, significaba entregarle misericordia.

 _"—Te veo, niña lobo. Niña de sangre. Creí que era el Señor el que olía a muerte…—el Fantasma de Alto Corazón le había dicho, hace mucho tiempo atrás—. Es muy cruel que hayas venido a mi colina, muy cruel. Vete de aquí, corazón oscuro. ¡Vete!."_

Arya recordaba a la perfección como el miedo le había paralizado ante las palabras de aquella anciana. _"El miedo hiere más que las espadas"_ se había susurrado a sí misma, pero su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y su mano temblaba ante la mujer que la acusaba de tener el corazón oscuro, y oler a muerte.  
Ahora, después de todo lo que había vivido, aquella frase sonaba como una mala broma para ella.

«La muerte es algo natural, y todos los hombres deben morir.»

Pero quizás Jon no lo vería de esa forma. ¿Seguiría llamándola hermanita, o pensaría que era malvada? ¿Y si pensaba que era un monstruo como Joffrey?  
El corazón de Arya se encogió con esa idea. Muchas de las personas que querían ayudarla estaban muertas, y las demás la habían abandonado en el camino. Se había acostumbrado a aquello, a pensar en sí misma como un lobo solitario, a pesar de saber el destino de estos, pero el rechazo de Jon… de tan solo pensarlo le dolía.  
—Muchas cosas han pasado, Jon —respondió, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta—. Pero no importa ya, todo ha cambiado.  
—Importa si se trata de ti —la mirada de Jon era tan cálida que podría derretir la nieve—. Eres mi hermanita.  
Inmediatamente ella apartó la vista, dejando salir una risa sarcástica que murió a los pocos segundos.

—Tú prima, querrás decir —aclaró—. Hasta eso ha cambiado.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, y Arya pensó por un minuto que su _primo_ se levantaría y alejaría de su lado, pero la mano de Jon se escabulló bajo su barbilla, subiendo su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Es cierto, soy un Targaryen —Arya observó esos ojos grises; trató de imaginarlos de color violeta, pero no pudo—. Pero mis sentimientos por ti son los mismos.

Arya permaneció inmóvil, demasiado temerosa de hacer un movimiento, cualquiera sea. Sentía una ola de calor en su rostro, allí donde la mano de Jon la tocaba.

«Es un dragón ahora, el fuego corre por su sangre.»

Cuando él se acercó, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, su corazón dio un salto, y sus parpados cayeron pesados, mientras intentaba contener su respiración. Lo próximo que sintió fueron los labios de Jon contra su frente, depositando un delicado beso.  
La imagen de su padre haciendo ese mismo gesto con su madre golpeó su mente, y Arya se esforzó en recordar si él la había besado antes. Ella solía ser quien saltaba a sus brazos y le besaba la mejilla cuando él le hacía un regalo, o le mentía a la Septa para que la anciana no la llevara a hacer labores de aguja.  
Sin embargo, no acostumbraba besar a los demás miembros de su familia. Robb hacía tiempo que había dejado de jugar con ella a los guerreros, y pasaba la mayor parte del día junto a Theon. Sansa siempre estaba ocupada con Jeyne Poole, hablando sobre príncipes y entonando tontas canciones de amor. Bran era su compañero, con quién solía correr por los pasillos de Invernalia, pero hasta el niño solía aburrirse y dejarla sola la mayoría de las veces. Rickon era un bebé aún, y pasaba los días escondido bajo las faldas de su madre; y los únicos recuerdos que tenía de Lady Catelyn eran los regaños que le daba, y que parecía estar decepcionada porqué su comportamiento no era el de una dama. A Jon y a su padre no le importaba nada de eso, y tal vez por esa razón fueron los únicos a los que ella besó alguna vez.

El toque de su hermano abandonó su piel y Arya abrió sus ojos, observando la dulce sonrisa en su rostro.  
—Cuando estés lista para contarme tu historia, voy a estar aquí para escuchar cada palabra.  
Y con esa frase, él se incorporó y salió de su recamara en silencio.

Arya permaneció unos minutos en su lugar, sintiendo su corazón latir, y un nudo en su garganta. Su frente aún estaba cálida, allí donde Jon había posado sus labios, y no fue hasta que se incorporó para regresar a dormir, que se percató de que Ghost no se había movido de su lado.  
Lentamente, volvió a recostarse en su cama. La presencia de Jon había sido más que suficiente para calentar la habitación – _y su corazón_ –, y ahora no sentía otra cosa que un vacío.

«Tal vez la anciana tenía razón después de todo —pensó, mientras cerraba sus ojos—. Tal vez tengo un corazón oscuro.»


	3. Memories

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **A/N** : Este capítulo es mucho más corto que los demás. Tenía pensado algo diferente, y mientras lo escribía me di cuenta de que las dos ideas que tenía para el cap, no se relacionaban mucho, entonces decidí separarlas. Esa es la razón por la que actualicé en 24 horas, en ves de tomarme varios días como ya había anunciado.

Conclusión: el próximo capítulo será la idea que originalmente iba a ir junto con este, y obviamente será contada desde el POV de Arya.

* * *

Capítulo III

Nombre: "Memories"

POV: Arya.

Summary: [Arya podía sentir la mirada de Jon, se clavaba en ella de la misma forma en que la espada de Sandor Clegane atravesó a Beric Dondarrion, pero no tenía el valor para levantar su vista]...[Había huido de Cersei, de La Montaña, de La Hermandad y del Perro; y ahora estaba huyendo de Jon]

Rating: T

Spoilers: Si (S1-S7)

 ***La imagen de portada pertenece a la página jonrya. tumblr. com***

* * *

 **THE PACK SURVIVES**

* * *

En el momento en que vio el blanco de madera y paja, Arya se acercó con una sonrisa al patio principal del castillo. Con el arco en la mano, tomó una distancia de varios metros y se preparó para disparar.  
Años atrás, ella habría sostenido el arco por una hora si así fuese necesario, con tal de apuntar al centro del objetivo. Pero tuvo a los mejores maestros que pudo pedir en el arte de la guerra, y ahora sus habilidades habían mejorado.

 _"—Nunca sostengas el arco, nunca apuntes —las palabras de Anguy resonaban en su cabeza—. Tu ojo debe conocer el destino de la flecha, es lo único que importa. Confía en ti misma pequeña dama, y ve más allá."_

Arya levantó el arco y un segundo después, la flecha impactó con el centro del objetivo. Volvió a repetirlo, una y otra vez, hasta que había clavado un total de cinco flechas, todas en el mismo lugar. Ella sonrió levemente, mientras en su mente recordaba la primera vez que lo hizo. No era más que una niña de ocho, y ese día Bran había dejado su arco olvidado, cansado de practicar. Sabía que era algo que no estaba permitido, en contra de las reglas.

 _"—Las únicas armas que debe manejar una mujer, son los artes del canto, el baile y la poesía —su Septa le había dicho en una ocasión—. Las espadas deben blandirlas los hombres, y solo ellos."_

Pero a ella no le importaba, así que había tomado el arco, dispuesta a romper las reglas. Le llevó bastante tiempo, casi toda la tarde, hasta que finalmente la flecha se clavó en el blanco. Entonces, los aplausos sonaron y al voltear su vista, observó a su padre, quien había sido testigo de todo, mirándola con una sonrisa de orgullo. Y fue ahí que lo supo, ella no estaba errada al hacer aquello, eran las reglas las que estaban mal, las que debían ser cambiadas.

Ahora esa escena parecía muy lejana, un recuerdo tan borroso que amenazaba con desaparecer en cualquier momento.

El semblante de Arya volvió a ser serio en un segundo. Dejó el arco a un lado, y solamente dio dos pasos cuando lo escuchó. Los aplausos volvieron a sonar, y su corazón dio un salto. Esta vez, cuando ella volteó la vista, era Jon quien la observaba, y llevaba la misma sonrisa de orgullo que su padre le había dado en esa ocasión. Arya no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras él se acercaba a su lado.

—Te has vuelto muy buena en eso —Jon comentó.  
—Tuve un buen maestro, que me enseñó un par de trucos —ella respondió, con la imagen del joven pecoso en su cabeza.  
Sus palabras parecieron ser suficientes para despertar la intriga de su hermano, quien ahora la miraba con una leve sonrisa, alzando una ceja.  
—Un maestro… —él repitió— ¿Quién es?  
—No importa ya —Arya susurró, y su sonrisa volvió a desaparecer en ese segundo—. No he vuelto a saber de él, es muy probable que esté muerto.  
Entonces, un silencio incómodo reinó entre ambos, silencio que Jon rompió luego de varios segundos.  
—También tuve a una persona que me enseñó a mejorar mis habilidades con el arco —él confesó—. Está muerta ahora. Murió hace mucho tiempo, eso lo sé.

No dijo nada más, pero Arya sabía por la mirada de dolor en su rostro que había sido alguien muy importante para su hermano, y que su muerte le oscureció el corazón, de la misma forma que presenciar la boda roja y ver a Robb decapitado, con la cabeza de su lobo huargo cocida a él, le oscureció el suyo.  
—Valar Morghulis —ella susurró, en un tono tan bajo que casi parecía que estaba de nuevo en Harrenhal, sirviendo a Lord Tywin de día, y repasando su nombre en su lista por las noches, tomando precauciones para que nadie más la oyera.  
Pero Jon sí la oyó, y la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro anunciaba que no iba a dejar pasar el tema.  
—Parece que no solo has aprendido a usar el arco y blandir una espada —inquirió—. Puedes hablar Alto Valyrio.

La imagen de Jaqen H'ghar golpeó a Arya con tanta fuerza que la obligó a soltar un suspiro. Jaqen, el lorathi que había conocido en su camino al Muro, el ejecutor que le prometió tomar tres vidas para ella, y la convirtió en el Fantasma de Harrenhal; quien le había devuelto la valentía, y le regaló esa moneda de hierro que sostuvo en sus manos tantas veces, admirándola por las noches, luego de recitar su lista de nombres; el hombre que le enseñó su primer frase en Alto Valyrio, y le dio la promesa de poder volver a verse una vez más –y junto con ella– la sensación de pertenecer a un lugar, a Braavos, incluso cuando su verdadero hogar había desaparecido. Jaqen, su maestro, quien se encargó de entrenarla para ser _nadie_ , cuando de nada le valía seguir siendo Arya Stark; el asesino más perfecto que alguna vez conoció, quien vio en ella algo –quizás una chispa de todo el odio que llevaba dentro–, y le ofreció la oportunidad de entregar los nombres que susurraba por la noche, al Dios de la Muerte. Jaqen, quien la había ayudado a convertirse en lo que era ahora –una mujer que tenía olor a sangre, mucho antes de que su primer sangrado de luna aparezca–, quien le enseñó a servir a La Muerte, y a obrar en su nombre; quien le dio el conocimiento que ella usó para vengar a su familia, y matar a todos aquellos que alguna vez habían dañado a un lobo. Jaqen, el hombre sin rostro que le dio dos oportunidades para convertirse en una de ellos, y a quien no le tembló la voz al ordenar su muerte, cuando falló una tercera vez.

«Jaqen es mi salvador, y mi verdugo a la vez. Es las dos caras de la misma moneda.»

—Antes de regresar al Norte, pasé varios años en Braavos —Arya nunca había hablado de lo que vivió, pero las palabras escaparon de su boca como si necesitara una liberación inmediata—. Allí conocí a una niña que me enseñó a hablar su lengua. El idioma braavosi es una variante del Alto Valyrio, aunque cada una de las nueve Ciudades Libres tiene su propio dialecto.  
Ella sabía que su hermano estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en ocultar su deseo de conocer su pasado, pero aun así se percató de la emoción que portaban sus ojos.

«Nada bueno saldrá de esto —pensó—. Jon comenzará a hacerme preguntas, y solo hay dos respuestas posibles: sangre y muerte.»

— ¿Y que pasó con esa niña? —su hermano preguntó, y Arya terminó de arrepentirse por completo.

«Está muerta ahora. La Muerte reclamó a una de las dos, y yo obedecí —su mente respondió, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su estómago, y revivía el dolor de las puñaladas—. No tenía nombre, pero sí un rostro, y eso fue lo que ofrecí. Lo arranqué de su cuerpo, y lo colgué en el salón de los rostros, junto a los demás.»

Arya podía sentir la mirada de Jon, se clavaba en ella de la misma forma en que la espada de Sandor Clegane atravesó a Beric Dondarrion, pero no tenía el valor para levantar su vista. Así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos, haciendo oídos sordos a su hermano, quien llamaba una y otra vez su nombre. Había huido de Cersei, de La Montaña, de La Hermandad y del Perro; y ahora estaba huyendo de Jon, la persona que más soñaba con volver a ver.  
Tan solo logró alejarse un par de metros, cuando la mano de su hermano rodeó su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—Lo prometiste —Arya volteó, pero seguía sin mirarlo—. Prometiste esperarme a que estuviera lista para contarte mi historia.  
—Lo hice, y voy a respetarlo —la voz de Jon se oyó tan suave, que le dio el valor para subir su mirada hacia él—. Pero quiero que sepas que nada, absolutamente nada de lo que me digas, me hará quererte menos. Incluso si tu historia está llena de traiciones, voy a aceptarla, porque es lo que te hizo volver sana y salva a mis brazos.  
Entonces su hermano le sonrió, le dio esa mirada libre de juicios que siempre parecía tener para ella, y la besó en la frente.

«Tú vas a aceptar mi historia —Arya pensó, mientras veía a Jon alejarse y perderse en el interior del castillo—, pero soy yo quien no la acepta aún. Y hasta que eso no suceda, no podré contarla a alguien más.»

* * *

 **A/N** : Si, la pelea interna de Arya entre decirle su pasado o no a Jon va a ser algo constante en este fic.

El próximo capítulo será igual de corto que este, y será un desafío de escribir para mí.

 _ **Pequeño spoiler**_ : _Arya volverá a tener sus sueños de lobo *yay*_

¡Saludos!


	4. No one

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **A/N** : ¿Recuerdan que dije que este capítulo iba a ser igual de corto que el anterior? _*suspira*_ Pobre ilusa de mí.

Pido disculpas por la tardanza... pero en mi defensa, este iba a ser un cap de 1.500 palabras... que se transformaron en 3.000... y después en 5.000

Es lo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha, y espero que lo disfruten.

Una pequeña advertencia: este capítulo hace referencia a una relación Arya/Jaqen. Es una continuación directa del anterior ("Memories"), donde ya había comenzado a explicar un poco lo que significó Jaqen para ella. En esta parte voy a cerrar esa idea.

* * *

Capítulo IV

Nombre: "No one"

POV: Arya.

Summary: [Arya calló y disfrutó de cada minuto del calor corporal como si ese fuese su último día; hasta que el silencio se rompió]...[La voz de Jon impactó en ella y le robó el aliento como si fuese fuego quemando sus pulmones]...[ _—_ ¿Quién es Jaqen H'ghar?]

Rating: T

Spoilers: Si (S1-S7)

 ***La imagen de portada pertenece a la página jonrya. tumblr. com***

* * *

 **THE PACK SURVIVES**

* * *

Arya contempló la belleza de la vista del Norte desde las afueras de la torre más alta del castillo. Recordó como de niña solía hacer lo mismo, y al mirar el horizonte fantaseaba con convertirse en una guerrera, y tener miles de aventuras. Soñaba con viajar más allá de Invernalia, atravesar los mares y descubrir nuevas culturas.  
Ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado para estar de regreso en su hogar, Arya no podía imaginar un lugar mejor para ella que el Norte, junto a las personas que la vieron crecer, junto a Jon.

Su mirada permaneció perdida en el horizonte, y cuando el viento sopló, pareció traer el sonido de un lobo aullando. Sintió deseos de aullar también, como lo hacía cuando viajaba con Gendry, para espantar a cualquier persona que signifique un peligro, mientras se escondían tras los árboles.  
Arya cerró los ojos y respiró el clima frío del Norte. Durante el tiempo en que los Hombres sin Rostro le quitaron la vista, tuvo que aprender a caminar y a moverse como si fuese una niña que da sus primeros pasos. Fue uno de sus desafíos más difíciles, pero lo pasó. Se había habituado a la oscuridad, podía moverse libremente sin tropezar; no necesitaba de la vista cuando tenía sus demás sentidos.  
Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, y cuando el aullido volvió a oírse, llegó a sus oídos con tanta fuerza y claridad que era como si el lobo estuviera a su lado.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no encontró lo que esperaba. El color blanco de las tierras alrededor de Invernalia había sido reemplazado por el verde de los arbustos y las hojas. Ya no estaba entre las paredes del castillo, ahora miles de árboles la rodeaban, y no había ruido alguno más que el del viento.  
No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para saber lo que sucedía.

 _"Mis sueños de lobo"_ quiso gritar con alegría, pero ella era un lobo ahora, y los lobos no podían hablar.  
Inmediatamente se echó a correr, tomando cada vez más velocidad con cada paso. Después de todo, cuatro patas corren más rápido que dos.  
Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se percató de que estaba corriendo como un lobo solitario. Por un momento sintió su miedo esparcirse, y la idea de que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Así que comenzó a aullar, para llamar a su manada. Aulló como nunca lo había hecho, tan fuerte que los Siete Reinos podrían escucharla y los bardos escribirían canciones acerca del aullido de una loba que hizo erizar la piel de los hombres más valientes.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, y cuando oyó un aullido de respuesta a lo lejos, supo que no había sonido más hermoso en el mundo que ese. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin detenerse un segundo, mientras seguía aullando una y otra vez.  
Cuando se detuvo sobre una gran roca y vio a todos esos lobos a un costado del arroyo, a su manada, la alegría y la emoción la invadió. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, y se preguntaba si la loba también lloraría si ella lo hacía.  
Los lobos alzaron su vista ante su alfa –su líder–, y en ese momento dejó de lado su lado humano, y se entregó por completo a lo salvaje y majestuoso de la sangre de lobo.  
El último recuerdo que pasó por su mente, fue la oscuridad, cubriendo todo su alrededor, y arrastrándola sin que pudiera hacer nada.

* * *

Lo próximo que sintió, fue el delicioso olor del pan recién horneado. Podría levantarse en ese momento y romper su ayuno, pero todo su cuerpo seguía sumergido en un estado de sueño placentero que jamás había experimentado. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y no quería abrirlos; quería quedarse quieta y permanecer en la oscuridad, oculta en las sombras por un par de horas más.  
Arya también desconocía el calor abrasante que se envolvía en su cuerpo. Las noches de Braavos eran igual de cálidas que la personalidad de sus habitantes, pero ese calor parecía provenir de una chimenea, aunque no tenía ninguna en su recamara.  
El brazo que rodeó su cintura fue la única respuesta que necesitó; ¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese cuerpo que conocía tan bien?

«Ese tonto lorathi»

Arya tuvo que morder su labio para reprimir una risa, y no despertar a su amante de cabello color fuego y plata.  
—Un hombre no debería tentar a una chica —susurró, aunque no tenía la certeza de que él la oía—. Porque la chica está hecha de carne, y la carne es débil, y el hombre conoce los trucos para hacer doblar su voluntad.  
El cuerpo a su lado comenzó a alejarse, pero ella quería sentirlo un poco más. Así que dio media vuelta, y se abrazó a él; enterró su nariz en el hueco de su hombro e inhaló su aroma. El olor de Jaqen siempre había sido un misterio, un aroma dulce y delicado como la seda, y a la vez tan metálico y penetrante como la sangre. Pero ahora, su aroma les recordaba a los vientos fríos del invierno, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera de regreso en el Norte.  
—Eres un hombre muy cruel, Jaqen H'ghar —Arya descansó su cabeza en el pecho de su amante, con todo su cuerpo sucumbiendo ante las sensaciones que el lorathi le provocaba—. Pretendes tentarme con tu presencia embriagadora, cuando debemos levantarnos pronto, para servir a nuestro Dios.  
Entonces ella calló y disfrutó de cada minuto del calor corporal como si ese fuese su último día; hasta que el silencio se rompió.

— ¿Quién es Jaqen H'ghar?

La voz impactó en ella y le robó el aliento como si fuese fuego quemando sus pulmones, y Arya dio un salto hacia atrás, abriendo sus ojos. Jaqen no era quien estaba frente a ella, sino otro hombre; uno que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, un rostro que no podría olvidar ni en cien años. Cabello castaño oscuro, barba, ojos grises, y una pequeña y delgada cicatriz atravesando su ojo izquierdo.

«Jon.»

Y en ese momento, los recuerdos impactaron en su mente, uno tras otro.

 _Abandonar al Perro, negarle la misericordia de una muerte rápida._

 _Entregarle la moneda de hierro al capitán._

 _—Valar Morghulis._  
 _—Valar Dohaeris._

 _Llegar a Braavos, y tocar a la puerta de la casa de Blanco y Negro._

 _Reencontrarse con Jaqen, que él la acoja como su pupila._

 _El juego de las mentiras, la vara haciendo una marca en su piel, provocando que la sangre brote._

 _—No voy a seguir jugando este estúpido juego._  
 _—Nunca dejamos de jugar._

 _Aprender el arte de mentir, y a manipular venenos._

 _La mano de Jaqen recorriendo su espalda para corregir su postura._

 _El tacto del lorathi contra su piel, despertando un deseo en ella que no creía poder poseer._

 _Jaqen entrando a su recamara por las noches._

 _Jaqen besando su cuello, cepillando sus dientes contra su piel, haciéndola estremecer de placer._

 _Las caricias que compartían cuando los demás hermanos dormían, de las que solo los Dioses eran testigos._

 _Jaqen advirtiéndole que no habría una tercera oportunidad para ella._

 _Jaqen entregando el nombre de Arya Stark a la Niña Abandonada._

 _El dolor de la filosa daga abriéndose paso entre su estómago._

 _El agua helada a la cual se arrojó, para poder escapar._

 _Tomar a aguja entre sus manos, y apagar la vela con un solo movimiento, cuando la Niña Abandonada se acercaba a ella, dispuesta a terminar con su vida._

 _Hacer una nueva ofrenda al Dios de la Muerte._

 _Colocar el rostro de la Niña Abandonada en el Salón de los Rostros._

 _Jaqen acercándose una vez más hacia ella._

 _Apuntarle con aguja para hacerlo retroceder, pero que el lorathi siga dando pasos hasta que la única distancia entre ambos fue el largo de la espada._

 _—Le ordenaste que me matara._  
 _—Si, pero aquí estás. Y allí está ella._

 _La mirada que compartieron antes de que ella dejara a los Hombres sin Rostro._

 _Permanecer en Braavos un tiempo, usar su verdadero rostro y convivir con los demás habitantes, comerciando peces y ostras._

 _Oír los rumores acerca de una guerra inevitable._

 _Oír las noticias de la muerte de la Reina Cersei, y que su corazón se detenga por un segundo._

 _Escuchar por primera vez el nombre de Daenerys Targaryen, la Reina de los Siete Reinos._

 _Volver a oír el nombre de Jon Snow, el nuevo Guardián en el Norte._

 _Caer de rodillas al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y agradecer por el regalo de la vida de su hermano._

 _Hacer su camino de regreso a casa._

 _Tachar el nombre de Walder Frey de su lista._

 _El Norte, y su reencuentro con Nymeria._

 _Llegar a Invernalia._

 _Pararse frente a las puertas del castillo, con la lluvia cayendo sobre su cabeza, y la tormenta que sacudía los árboles._

 _Estar en el salón, con una ronda de hombres mirándola como si fuese un fantasma, mientras Ser Davos iba en busca del Guardián del Norte._

 _Ver a Jon y sentir que perdía el aliento, y la felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo._

 _La mueca en el rostro de su hermano y el temblor en su voz cuando ordenó a los demás que se retiraran._

 _Cruzar miradas, y sonreír, antes de volver a hablar al mismo tiempo._

 _—Finalmente te encontré._

—Una chica está de regreso en su hogar —su mente le recordó, pero Arya lo dijo en voz alta porque sentía qué si no lo hacía, su hermano se esfumaría en ese instante.  
— ¿Quién es Jaqen H'ghar? —Jon volvió a preguntar, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.  
Arya miró a su hermano por unos segundos, encontrando en sus ojos una ferocidad – _y un fuego_ – que jamás había visto. Entonces, sólo le bastó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para saber dónde estaban.  
— ¿Por qué estás en mi recamara, Jon?  
—No has respondido mi pregunta, Arya.  
—Creo que soy la única aquí que merece una explicación.  
El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue la única respuesta que recibió, y Arya volteó su vista, observando al muchacho de cabello oscuro y rostro con forma de luna llena entrar a su recamara.

«Siete infiernos —pensó— ¿Qué hace el maestre aquí?»

Arya estaba en la punta de su cama, y Jon seguía en el extremo opuesto –aun llevando nada más que su ropa de cama, al igual que ella–, pero el maestre no pareció darle la menor importancia a aquello.  
—My lady —Samwell Tarly tenía una mueca de asombro y alivio en su rostro.  
—Arya —ella lo corrigió.  
Ella sabía que Jon había conocido a Sam en el Muro, y que lo consideraba un hermano más. Arya se había acostumbrado a que los demás se refieran a ella como una dama, pero Sam era el mejor amigo de su hermano –y ahora el maestre de Invernalia–, y quería que él la llamara por su nombre.  
—My lord —el maestre se volvió hacia Jon, y Arya pudo notar como su hermano –ahora con un abrigo de pieles sobre él– rodó sus ojos cuando lo llamó por su título, antes de sonreír levemente—. Es bueno verla despierta, Lady Arya. ¿Cómo se siente?  
—Confundida… —respondió, sintiéndose estresada por no entender la situación.  
Su hermano se incorporó de la cama, y cuando lo hizo, ella volvió a meterse bajo las pieles, sintiendo el gustoso calor sobre su cuerpo.  
—Uno de mis hombres te encontró desmayada, en las afueras de la torre más alta del castillo —Jon respondió, y Arya se percató de que su voz estaba cargada de preocupación—. Tu piel estaba fría como la nieve cuando te traje a tu recamara. Encendimos la chimenea, pero eso no fue suficiente así que me recosté a tu lado para compartir mi calor corporal.

«Estaba soñando —Arya pensó—. Me dejé llevar por mi sueño de lobo.»

Inmediatamente, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella. No sentía algo así desde que era una niña de diez, y su Septa le informaba a su señora madre de sus pocas habilidades en las labores de aguja. Había sido entrenada por los asesinos más eficaces, y aun así bajó la guardia por completo, solo porque ansiaba volver a soñar que era un lobo. Podría estar muerta, si no estuviera en Invernalia, su hogar. Podría haberse entregado a sus sueños en medio de su camino de regreso al Norte; ¿Cómo había podido perder el control de esa forma?

—Pido disculpas por la intromisión, my lady —la voz del maestre la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Pero hay algún dato que me pueda aportar de su vida antes de regresar a Invernalia?  
Era una pregunta clara y precisa, pero Arya no la entendía. No comprendía en lo más mínimo a que trataba de referirse.  
—Algo que nos explique su repentina enfermedad —Samwell aclaró, notando su lucha interior por comprenderlo.  
—No estoy enferma.  
—Las personas no se desmayan por nada, Arya —Jon le respondió.  
—No estaba desmayada, Jon.  
 _"Simplemente soñaba que era una loba"_ quiso decir, pero sería algo muy tonto de explicar.  
—Por supuesto que lo estabas. Yo mismo te cargué en mis brazos y te llevé de regreso al interior del castillo.  
— ¡Estoy bien! —Arya alzó la voz, sintiéndose agobiada. La cabeza le dolía, y las preguntas insistentes no le ayudaban precisamente— Solo… estaba teniendo un sueño de lobo.  
Lo dijo en un tono bajo, casi susurrando, sintiendo que hablaba de uno de los cuentos de la Vieja Tata.

Cuando Jon y Sam compartieron una mirada entre ellos, Arya esperó que alguno se eche a reír –al menos Jon–, pero nada de eso sucedió. El rostro de su hermano lucía más pensativo que nunca, mientras pedía al maestre que se retire. Samwell obedeció, saliendo de su recamara y dejándolos solos.  
—Háblame de tus sueños de lobo —Jon le pidió, y ella suspiró.  
—No es nada importante Jon, olvídalo.  
—Confía en mí —su hermano le sonrió—. Es importante.

Arya jamás había podido negarle algo a su hermano, especialmente cuando le dedicaba esa mirada cálida, así que se tragó su orgullo y comenzó a hablar. No dijo mucho, solamente que a veces soñaba que era una loba grande y temible, liderando una manada. Cuando finalizó, Jon permaneció unos segundos en silencio, hasta que dejó salir una suave risa. Arya estaba dispuesta a golpearlo en el brazo por burlarse de ella, pero él pareció notar sus intenciones y levantó sus manos en defensa.  
—No me estoy burlando, Arya. No hay nada de malo en ti —susurró—. Eres una cambiapieles, como Bran y como yo.  
Tuvo ganas de reír, porque aquello sonaba como una broma, pero la mirada fija de su hermano –en busca y espera de su reacción–, le decía que no había palabras más ciertas en el mundo que esas.  
—Bran es el Cuervo de tres ojos, Jon —respondió—. Él puede ver el pasado, y el futuro. Yo solamente veo lobos.  
—Bran comenzó teniendo sueños con Summer; él podía entrar en la mente de su lobo.

Arya calló por un segundo, mientras su mente trataba de asimilar toda esa nueva información. Podía recordar a la perfección lo feliz que había sido al despertar luego de un sueño de lobo. No importa si estaba cautiva en Harrenhal, haciendo su camino hacia Los Gemelos con la Hermandad, o en Braavos, los sueños la hacían sentir de regreso en su hogar, aunque sea por unos breves momentos. Incluso ahora, en medio de toda la confusión y el dolor de cabeza que sentía, la alegría de haber visto a su manada seguía presente en ella.

«Mi manada —pensó—. La manada de Nymeria.»

Los sueños siempre le hicieron recordar a su loba huargo, aquella a la que le había arrojado piedras para espantarla y salvarla del destino que enfrentó Lady, la loba de su hermana Sansa, y Mycah, su amigo, el hijo del carnicero.  
Durante su viaje con Yoren, cientos de noches cerró sus ojos, y deseó que al menos su loba esté ahí junto a ella. Resulta que los Dioses habían respondido a esa plegaria.

«Todo este tiempo he estado unida a Nymeria.»

Entonces, la frase de Jon volvió a su cabeza.

 _"—Eres una cambiapieles, como Bran y como yo."  
_  
— ¿También puedes hacerlo? —preguntó— ¿Entrar en la mente de Ghost?  
—Sí, puedo hacerlo.  
Arya permaneció unos segundos en silencio, sin saber que decir, hasta que una duda la invadió.  
— ¿Has entrado en la mente de otro animal?  
—No —Jon respondió rápidamente, como si aquello fuese algo imposible— ¿Acaso tú lo has hecho?  
Arya se forzó a tratar de recordar algo en particular, pero las imágenes en su cabeza estaban borrosas, y se mezclaban entre sí. Era difícil distinguir la realidad de los sueños, y por más que se forzaba a sí misma, lo único que veía eran huecos en blanco y manchas negras llenando sus memorias. Solamente estaba segura de una cosa, y era los "sueños" que tenía cuando estaba despierta. Esos eran reales.  
—En Braavos, logré entrar en la mente de algunos gatos —respondió—. Lo hice mientras caminaba por los canales, comerciando.  
—Braavos —Jon repitió, susurrando.  
Pudo oír el suspiro suave que dejó escapar su hermano, y supo la pregunta que vendría incluso antes de que él abriera su boca para decirla.  
—Vas a continuar preguntando por él —afirmó, antes de que Jon tuviera la oportunidad de hablar.  
—Voy a hacerlo, si estás lista para hablar.

Arya permaneció en silencio, disputando una pelea en su mente.  
Subió su vista para encontrar la de su hermano, y halló una mirada fija y demandante. Una mirada fría como el hielo, y tan llena de emoción a la vez. Una mirada que escondía un deseo, una necesidad de saber su pasado; pero también el miedo de oír su respuesta, de conocer de su propia boca lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir.  
Jon tragó saliva e hizo una mueca como si fuesen clavos los que bajaban por su garganta; y cuando su labio tembló un poco, ella lo notó. Por un momento le pareció que su hermano comenzaría a desmoronarse, y ese pensamiento le envió un escalofrío por su espalda. Estaba frente al Guardián en el Norte, un hombre de honor y justicia, quien luchó una guerra para proteger a los humanos, y venció. Y, sin embargo, su alma estaba desnuda y era como si ella pudiera ver cada una de sus debilidades.

«Jon necesita esto —comprendió—. Luce como si fuese a suplicar.»

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo oyó suplicar por algo? Tal vez fue cuando ambos eran niños –en su época feliz en Invernalia–, cuando luego de que ambos pelearan y ella se enojara, él la seguía por todas partes, suplicándole con una leve sonrisa que lo perdone. Arya siempre trataba de hacerse la dura, solo para molestarlo, pero al final del día siempre terminaba dándole el perdón con un abrazo, y un golpe de puño en su brazo.  
Pero ese muchacho de diez y cuatro había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, y ahora era un hombre con varias batallas, y una guerra ganada.  
Arya le dedicó una suave sonrisa, y él asintió levemente, captando su señal de aprobación.

— ¿Quién es Jaqen H'ghar?

«Nadie.»

No podía definirlo por sí misma, ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar, así que se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo, y el recuerdo de su primera conversación llegó a su mente.

 _"—Un niño podría hacer un amigo."  
"—Ya tengo amigos."_

Ella ya tenía a Lommy, Pastel Caliente y Gendry, y Yoren le había advertido que pase de ser percibida, por su propia seguridad.

 _"—De este grupo, la mitad te entregaría a la Reina en menos de lo que se tarda en escupir, a cambio del indulto y unas monedas de plata —había dicho—. La otra mitad haría lo mismo, solamente que primero te violarían."_

 _"El miedo hiere más que las espadas"_ ella solía susurrar por las noches, oculta entre las sombras y rodeada de futuros hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche. No le gustaba cerrar sus ojos, porque la escena de la ejecución de su padre se repetía con claridad en su cabeza, y el miedo amenazaba con arrastrarla y hacer de ella nada más que una niña asustadiza. Eso era algo que no podía permitir. La sangre de lobo corría por sus venas, y no debía temerle a nadie, ni siquiera a los leones. Ya le había dado un buen susto a Pastel Caliente –por más que solo era un niño regordete y algo torpe– y Lommy había dejado de molestarla después de eso. Tenía a aguja, las lecciones de Syrio Forel, y la fuerza de su amigo Gendry; una identidad que no le pertenecía, pero servía para resguardarla, y la promesa de volver a su hogar que le había jurado Yoren. No debería sentirse asustada, excepto que lo hacía. El miedo estaba oculto en su interior, y trataba de empujarlo a un lugar de su mente tan profundo que incluso ella misma logre olvidar, pero seguía allí. Y cuando Yoren fue asesinado –y sus esperanzas de regresar a Invernalia murieron con él–, el miedo se apoderó de ella, junto con la resignación, y la idea de que no era más que un cachorro de lobo, demasiado pequeño para amenazar a alguien.

Pero todo cambió cuando volvió a ver a Jaqen. El lorathi juró tomar tres vidas por ella, y la convirtió en el Fantasma de Harrenhal, aquel del cual las cocineras solían hablar, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Hasta los soldados se estremecían cuando alguien lo nombraba, preguntándose quien sería su nueva víctima. Entonces ella había dejado de ser una niña asustada. Tampoco era un lobo temible, no. Se convirtió en lo más cercano a un Dios –el Dios de La Muerte– capaz de terminar con el destino de un hombre sin que éste lo supiera. Todo gracias a Jaqen.

«Jaqen me hizo valiente de nuevo.»

—Fue mi amante, tiempo atrás.  
Había parte de verdad en aquella declaración, y parte de mentira, pero era más fácil explicar una relación de amantes, que una de dos sirvientes de La Muerte.  
La expresión en el rostro de su hermano cambió, y Arya supo que él estaba decepcionado de esa respuesta. Seguramente él seguía viéndola como su pequeña hermana, a pesar de que ya era toda una mujer florecida.  
— ¿Lo amas?  
Arya tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír ante esa pregunta. Jaqen nunca había sido _su_ amante, porque ella pertenecía a los Hombres sin Rostro, y ellos no tenían posesiones. Además, no había lugar para el amor en Braavos, mientras servía a un Dios cruel; nunca lo hubo. El hombre que la poseía por las noches ni siquiera era Jaqen H'ghar. Era nadie, y ella no podía amar a _nadie_.  
—No —finalmente respondió— Él era un hombre, y yo una mujer. Eso es todo.

Arya subió la vista para encontrar a su hermano, y la decepción ya no estaba pintada en su rostro. Ahora él tenía una mirada diferente –casi salvaje–, una mirada de enojo; molestia por conocer su pasado, por saber que un hombre la había acostado.  
Esperaría una reacción así por parte de su Septa, quien le había anunciado las obligaciones de una mujer tiempo atrás, cuando aún era una niña.

 _"—Una mujer debe compartir el lecho con su esposo, y solamente con él."_

La mujer seguramente habría puesto el grito en el cielo de saber que compartió la cama con Gendry –un bastardo– cuando era una niña de once, que la compartió con Jaqen cuando tenía diez y cuatro, y que permitió que el lorathi tome su doncellez. Su señora madre habría hervido en ira. Lady Catelyn jamás había levantado una mano en su contra, pero Arya estaba segura de que se llevaría unas cuantas bofetadas si ella aun estuviera viva. Incluso esperaría reproches de su hermana Sansa, diciéndole lo estúpida que era, y como siempre arruinaba todo. Pero no de Jon. A él jamás le interesó que no se comportara como una dama, como alguien de alta cuna, ¿por qué parecía decepcionado ahora? Ella solamente se entregó a un hombre, y había tomado todas las precauciones para no engendrar una vida; no había regresado con un bastardo en sus brazos.

 _"—Las mujeres traen vida al mundo. Nosotros traemos el regalo de la muerte —le habían advertido en la Casa de Blanco y Negro, antes de aceptar entrenarla—. Nadie puede hacer las dos cosas."_

Jon podría ser el Guardián del Norte, pero no era su señor padre. Él mismo le había confesado que durante su estadía en el Muro, tomó una salvaje llamada Ygritte como amante. Había roto uno de sus votos; no tenía derecho a juzgarla.  
—Soy una mujer de diez y siete, Jon —Arya le recordó a su hermano, totalmente a la defensiva—. No puedes pretender que siga conservando mi sangre de doncella.  
Jon pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque su mirada se suavizó en ese mismo instante, y Arya volvió a ver a su hermano, y esa sonrisa cálida que tenía para ella, y le hacía calentar su corazón.  
—No te estoy juzgando, Arya —susurró, con el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de ordenar sus ideas—. Es solo que…  
Jon no pudo completar la frase, como si ni quisiera el mismo supiera que decir, pero Arya comprendió su silencio a la perfección.

«Aún cree que soy una niña.»

—Jon… no soy aquella persona a la que le revolvías el cabello, y llamabas hermanita —susurró, reprimiendo el impulso de morderse el labio—. Aquella niña murió hace mucho tiempo.  
Su hermano no dijo nada por varios segundos, simplemente tomó asiento en un costado de su cama. Justo cuando Arya iba a volver a tomar la palabra, él se aclaró la garganta para hablar.  
—El niño que fui murió hace tiempo también — la mano de Jon se movió para capturar la suya, y cuando rozó su piel, Arya sintió una sensación de calor recorrer su cuerpo —. Ahora soy un hombre, y tú una mujer.

Se quedaron en esa posición por varios minutos, con sus manos unidas, y sus miradas cruzadas. En la recamara solamente se oía el sonido de la madera ardiendo, pero el silencio no los incomodaba, los hacía sentirse más unidos, como si no hubiera nadie más a miles de millas. Arya cerró sus ojos suavemente, dejándose llevar por la sensación de comodidad. Aun podía sentir el olor del pan y sabía que le vendría bien llenar su estómago, pero la presencia de su hermano a su lado –entrelazando su mano–, le recordó a la época en que ambos eran niños en Invernalia, y aquello era más importante. Había pasado uno, dos y tres días sin comida en el pasado, podría esperar un poco más para comer. Ahora encontraba la sensación de la piel de Jon sobre la suya tan deliciosa y vital como beber agua o respirar, ¿Cómo había podido estar alejada de él durante tanto tiempo?

Pero entonces, la mano de Jon abandonó la suya, y el vacío fue suficiente para hacerla abrir los ojos y observar como su hermano se levantaba para salir de su recamara.  
—Quédate a mí lado, Jon.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera oportunidad de detenerlo, y una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Arya, porque aquello no era una simple petición. Su voz estaba cargada de miedo, necesidad y fragilidad. Estaba suplicándole a su hermano.  
¿Cuándo fue la última vez que suplicó por algo? Podía pensar en mil y un ejemplos durante su infancia en Invernalia: pedir a Jon que la esconda en su recamara de la Septa, para no ir a hacer labores de aguja, suplicar a Robb que le enseñe a luchar, pedirle a su señor padre que no la prometa a un señor de alta cuna cuando crezca, y la haga abandonar su hogar, suplicarle a su señora madre que la deje empuñar una espada. Pero todo eso había quedado atrás; desde que emprendió su escape de Desembarco del Rey, no había vuelto a suplicar.

 _"—Por favor no te vayas, Jaqen."  
_  
El recuerdo la golpeó con la guardia baja, y supo que el lorathi fue la última persona a la que le suplicó. La memoria de su traición le hizo un nudo en el estómago, ahuyentando su apetito; pero antes de que una nueva sensación se apodere de su cuerpo, escuchó los pasos de Jon, regresando a su lugar. Su hermano volvió a sentarse en un costado de su cama, y en forma casi inconsciente ella se hizo a un lado, para que se recueste completamente. Se dio cuenta de su accionar, y cuando vio una mueca de duda en el rostro de Jon, se maldijo a sí misma.

«Adelante, dime que es incorrecto —pensó, sin despegar la vista de su hermano—. Dime que ya no somos niños para dormir juntos.»

Pero eso no sucedió, y lo próximo que sintió fue el desbalance de su cama cuando su hermano se recostó a su lado. Su cama siempre había sido demasiado grande para ella –especialmente cuando solo era _Aryacaracaballo_ –, y ahora tuvo que acercarse más a Jon para no caer al suelo.  
—Deberías comer algo —él le susurró.  
—Lo haré más tarde —ella respondió—. Ahora solo quiero dormir.

Su hermano pasó su brazo a su alrededor, tirando de ella a un abrazo, y Arya volvió a sentir esa sensación cálida e indescriptible que la sumergía en una comodidad y un sentimiento de seguridad absoluta. Volvió a reconocer en Jon el olor del invierno, el aroma de su hogar, y se reprendió a si misma por haber confundido el roce del cuerpo de su hermano con el de Jaqen. Arya solamente había estado tan cercana al lorathi, y el hecho de que ahora esté haciendo lo mismo con Jon –su hermano–, le hizo despertar desasosiego. La palabra "pecado" rondó por su cabeza una y otra vez, pero no fue hasta que la imagen de una Reina que ya nadie recordaba y su hermano, apodado _"Matarreyes"_ llegó a su mente, que se forzó a si misma a detener aquello.

 _"—Se ha hecho justicia —la gente solía comentar luego de la noticia de la muerte de Cersei Lannister y Jaime Lannister—. Su relación era una ofensa para los Siete. Esto fue obra de ellos, por su pecado."_

Arya apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Jon, y el sonido de su corazón latiendo con tranquilidad fue todo lo que necesitó para cerrar sus ojos y ahuyentar sus preocupaciones.

«Que se jodan los Siete.»

Aquello no podía ser incorrecto. Sus cuerpos encajaban entre sí con tanta naturalidad que parecían un trabajo de los Dioses, tallados a mano por ellos mismos. O tal vez la forma en que sus cuerpos se entrelazaban a la perfección no era más que una trampa, una prueba. Entonces, los Dioses eran malvados, mucho más crueles que cualquier otro que del que haya oído hablar. Cualquiera sea el caso, a Arya no le importaba. Ella solo tenía un Dios verdadero, y tarde o temprano todos los hombres caían ante él.

El cansancio comenzó a hacerse cargo de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si volvería a entrar en la mente de Nymeria si lograba dormirse. Aquel pensamiento le hizo recordar un momento en particular, cuando estaba en Braavos, trabajaba para Brosco y dormía junto a sus hijas, Brea y Talea.  
—Durante mis sueños de lobo, acostumbro a gruñir y a veces a morder —le susurró—. Solo te estoy advirtiendo.  
Durante unos segundos todo permaneció en silencio, y Arya creyó que su hermano ya se había dormido, hasta que la risa de Jon retumbó con fuerza bajo sus oídos y ella encontró ese sonido más bello que el latido de su corazón. Arya se echó a reír también, en un tono más bajo, y durante unos momentos el castillo de Invernalia se llenó de algo que alguna vez todos creyeron extinto: la _felicidad_ de los Stark.

* * *

 **A/N** : ¿Que les pareció?

Es la primera vez que escribo un "sueño de lobo". Hice lo mejor que pude.

El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo planificado, aunque no se bien cuando voy a publicarlo ya que recién comencé a escribirlo.

Quería agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de escribirme una opinión del fic, así como a quienes lo marcaron como favorito. Y también quería comunicar que estamos llegando al final. Si todo va como tengo planeado (y no se me ocurre ningún capitulo nuevo para agregar) quedan dos o tres capítulos más.

En fin, sería de mucha ayuda si me dejan un review con su opinión/crítica constructiva/sugerencia.

¡Saludos!


	5. Blue winter rose

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **A/N** : ¡Estoy de regreso!

Bueno, hay un par de cosas para decir.

Este capítulo no lo tenía planeado. De hecho, estaba trabajando en uno muy diferente (que aún estoy escribiendo) y esta idea me golpeó de la nada y bueno... no pude contenerme.

Me inspiré en una publicación hermosa que les dejó por aquí:

 **www. instagram .co / p / BXgMVdcFGnD/** (agregen el com después de Instagram. lo pongo entre espacios porque creo que sino FF no me lo permite)

Y lo escribí mientras escuchaba **"Way Down We Go"** de Kaleo. Les recomiendo que también la escuchen mientras leen, si gustan.

* * *

Capítulo V

Nombre: "Blue winter rose"

POV: Jon.

Summary: [El color azul de la rosa, tan cercano a su rostro, hacía resaltar sus ojos grises. La rosa azul invernal era una flor muy rara y valiosa, tan característica de Invernalia, y en las manos de Arya no hacía más que coronarla como quien era: la verdadera hija del Norte.]

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Si (S1-S7)

 ***La imagen de portada pertenece a la página jonrya. tumblr. com***

* * *

 **THE PACK SURVIVES**

* * *

Jon visitaba las criptas regularmente. Cuando no era más que un bastardo, y la guerra no existía, Lord Eddard visitaba las criptas diariamente, y había veces en que lo invitaba a unirse a él. Le contaba las valerosas historias de cada uno de los miembros de la Casa Stark, y le hablaba de cómo las largas espadas de hierro puestas sobre cada una de las efigies de los Señores de Invernalia, mantenía sus espíritus vengativos dentro de las criptas. Poco antes de su décimo primer día del nombre, Lady Catelyn descubrió lo que hacía su marido, y no dudó en arremeter contra él por eso.

 _"—Las criptas son para los Stark —le había dicho—. Tú eres un bastardo, un Snow, y tú sola presencia en ese lugar sagrado es una ofensa para los muertos."_

Lord Eddard jamás supo de esa conversación, porque seguía invitándolo a unirse a su lado, y luego de que Jon lo rechazó por quinta vez, el hombre dejó de insistir.

Volvió a visitar las criptas luego de la Batalla de los Bastardos, tras haber asesinado a Ramsay Bolton, pero no lo hizo para presentar sus respetos a los muertos. Las puertas de las criptas eran de madera de arciano, y estaban custodiadas por dos estatuas de lobos, en ambos costados. Jon no tardó en notar que los Bolton habían decapitado a las esculturas, y entró a las criptas temiendo que pudieran haber profanado las sepulturas también. Pero no lo hicieron, y cada una de las efigies seguían intactas.

«Han respetado a los muertos —había pensado—. Tal vez Lord Bolton temía que los fantasmas de Invernalia lo persigan luego de haber traicionado al Norte.»

Años antes de que se descubriese su traición a la Casa Stark y fuese ejecutado por eso, Lord Baelish había hecho los arreglos para traer los huesos de Lord Eddard Stark hacia Invernalia –donde pertenecían– y Jon se ocupaba de que siempre haya una vela encendida sobre su efigie.

Tiempo después, cuando descubrió que la sangre de dragón corría por sus venas, Jon se refugió en las criptas una vez más, mirando la escultura de su madre, Lyanna Stark, y pidió perdón por haberla matado para venir al mundo. Gritó a Lord Eddard por habérselo ocultado, y luego lloró al entender que solo lo hizo para protegerlo.

«Robert mató a todos los Targaryen que tuvo a su alcance —en ese momento, se formó un agujero en su corazón, lleno de rencor y odio para el que alguna vez fue el amigo del que creía "su padre"—. Yo era un bebé, llevaba días de nacido, y si él hubiese sabido que era hijo de Rhaegar, me habría atravesado con la espada también.»

Pero esa mañana, cuando bajó por las escaleras de espiral, y caminó por los pasillos, se sorprendió al encontrar allí a su hermana. Jon siempre supo que ella visitaba las criptas, especialmente cuando encontraba velas que él no había encendido, pero Arya siempre procuró hacerlo en total soledad, y él respetó aquello. Incluso pensó en retirarse del lugar en silencio, de no ser por que Arya se percató de su presencia aún entre la oscuridad de los túneles, y volteó a verlo. A pesar de las sombras que los rodeaban, Jon supo que era la efigie de Eddard Stark la que estaba frente a ella, y decidió acercarse unos pasos más. Arya no pareció incomodarse con su presencia; ella simplemente encendió un par de velas, y las colocó a sus pies. Entonces, se detuvo a observar la estatua de su padre, y el corazón de Jon sintió una puntada, mientras no deseaba nada más que tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla.  
—No se parece a él —Arya habló, luego de unos minutos de silencio, sin despegar su mirada de la efigie—. El cantero no lo conocía… aunque supongo que todas las personas que conocían su rostro están muertas.  
—Ninguno de nosotros lo está —él respondió, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

Jon alzó su mano para tomar la de Arya, pero la alejó cuando no fue su piel lo que tocó sino algo más áspero.  
— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó.  
Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo cuando su hermana levantó la mano, y la llama de las velas iluminaron la flor que sostenía. Una rosa azul invernal.  
—Apenas han florecido en los jardines de cristal —ella susurró—. Quiero dejarla en la efigie de Lyanna… padre decía que eran sus favoritas.  
—Sí, lo eran.  
—Puedo entender por qué —su hermana continuó, llevando la rosa a su nariz y sonriendo—. Son hermosas.  
Jon no pudo evitar alzar la ceja ante esa visión tan delicada de Arya. Si alguien del sur la veía de esa forma, seguramente pensaría que también entonaba canciones de amor, suspiraba al leer poesía y soñaba con un caballero con el que casarse.  
— ¿Qué? —ella pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque dejó salir una leve risa—. Me gusta blandir una espada, y las rosas invernales… ¿Es eso un pecado?  
—No, no lo es —Jon le sonrió.  
El color azul de la rosa, tan cercano a su rostro, hacía resaltar sus ojos grises. La rosa azul invernal era una flor muy rara y valiosa, tan característica de Invernalia, y en las manos de Arya no hacía más que coronarla como quien era: la verdadera hija del Norte.

Caminaron juntos hacia el final del pasillo, y mientras respiraban el aire frío del ambiente, el recuerdo de la primera vez que ella bajó a las criptas llegó a su mente. Robb había convencido a sus hermanas para hacerlo, y todos caminaron por los túneles. Bran no era más que un bebé, y se aferraba con fuerzas al vestido de Sansa, quien no dejaba de temer porque la Vieja Tata le había dicho que allí habitaban enormes arañas y ratas. Cuando él salió de una de las tumbas abiertas, cubierto de harina, pidiendo sangre a gritos, Sansa lanzó un chillido y se echó a correr, y Bran se abrazó a la pierna de Robb entre sollozos, pero Arya no se asustó.

 _"—Idiota —ella le había asestado un buen puñetazo—. Has asustado al pequeño."_

Él y Robb no hacían más que reír a carcajadas y, al final, Arya y Bran rieron también. Ahora, ese recuerdo no hacía más que ahondar el hueco de su corazón.

Se detuvieron frente a la efigie de Lyanna Stark; Arya encendió un par de velas, y depositó la rosa invernal en las manos de piedra. Quedaron en total silencio, con el sonido de sus respiraciones, y la brisa blanca que expulsaban sus bocas al exhalar el aire.  
—Los norteños dicen que me parezco a ella —Arya susurró, rompiendo el silencio—, pero yo no me siento identificada con su rostro.  
El corazón de Jon se hundió con esas palabras. Todos los ancianos de Invernalia, aquellos que vivieron lo suficiente, decían que el fantasma de su madre vivía en Arya, y su respiración se detenía de tan sólo oírlo.

«Lyanna era hermosa, salvaje… y muerta antes de tiempo»

El pensamiento lo hirió como una espada recién forjada. No, Arya no iba a tener el mismo destino que Lyanna, él mismo se encargaría de aquello y daría su vida de ser necesario para que eso no suceda.  
—No eres cómo Lyanna —su voz salió ronca, como si fuese una advertencia para los Dioses.  
No fue hasta que Arya agachó su mirada, que entendió la interpretación que ella le dio a sus palabras, y se maldijo internamente.  
—No eres como Lyanna —susurró, tomando la barbilla de su hermana para hacer que suba su vista—. Eres hermosa y salvaje, Arya… pero no vas a sufrir el mismo destino que mi madre… no vas a morir.  
Las llamas de las velas eran débiles, pero alcanzaron para revelar el leve rubor en las mejillas de su hermana. Él le acarició el rostro con su dedo pulgar, mientras se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos color acero. Arya entreabrió los labios, dejando salir un suspiro, y Jon acercó su rostro un par de centímetros, antes de percatarse de la intención que escondía su corazón y detenerse. Posó un casto beso sobre su frente, y sostuvo a Arya entre sus brazos como si alguien fuese a robarla de su lado. La calidez de su abrazo fue suficiente para hacerlo olvidar del frío a su alrededor, y cuando rompieron el contacto, un minuto después, no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en él.  
—Es tiempo de romper nuestro ayuno —ella anunció, tomando su mano y tirando de esta suavemente para que se una a su lado.  
Le costó, fue en contra de cada onza de su cuerpo, pero se separó de ella, rompiendo la unión de sus manos.  
—Me uniré a ti más tarde —susurró—. Necesito unos momentos a solas.  
Arya le dio una leve sonrisa de costado, antes de asentir y retirarse de allí.

Cuando estuvo solo, Jon caminó hasta la efigie de Lord Eddard Stark, y dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.  
La sensación de la piel de Arya bajo su toque aún seguía grabada en su mente, y Jon dejó salir un leve sollozo, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.  
—Oh, _padre_ , dime —rogó, mirando el rostro del hombre que lo crio como un hijo propio— ¿Tenemos lo que merecemos?

Jon sentía que se hundía. _Se estaba hundiendo en Arya_ , la suavidad del toque de su piel bajo su mano, la calidez de su risa que le encendía el corazón, el color de ojos y cabello que ambos compartían, la forma en que ella cabalgaba y la sangre de lobo que corría por sus venas, haciéndole sentir que estaba en el Norte incluso si ambos estuviesen en Dorne, porque ella era su hogar. Arya está grabada a fuego en su corazón, en forma tan profunda que le duele.  
— ¿Acaso es un pecado esto que siento? —preguntó a su padre, y a los Dioses, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazando con salir.  
Amaba a Arya con todo lo que era. La amaba como su hermanita, aquella a la que le revolvía el cabello, cuya risa le dio calidez para hacer su camino hacia el Muro; la amaba como la mujer de diez y siete que era ahora, aquella que había endurecido su mirada, y por alguna razón temía contarle su pasado, aquel lobo solitario que sobrevivió, y regresó a la manada; la amaba como un hombre ama a una mujer, y eso lo estaba matando. Quería que vuelva a ser aquella niña inocente que poco sabía de las guerras y del dolor, aquella niña que corría a su lado cuando tenía una pesadilla; quería que se quede a su lado por siempre, que siga con esa idea del rechazo al matrimonio que tenía cuando era niña.

Él era el Guardián del Norte, los norteños lo eligieron por su valentía y su humildad, pero por primera vez quiso arrojar sus títulos y esas cualidades a los siete infiernos. Quería ser egoísta, y abrirle su corazón a Arya; quería poder amarla sin restricciones, pero una voz en su mente le decía que aquello estaba prohibido.  
—Amo a Arya, por ella di mi vida, y la daría una y mil veces. Por ella soy capaz de renunciar a mi reino, y a mi apellido… tal vez todo sería más fácil si volviese a ser un _Snow_ —Jon alzó la voz, para que todos los fantasmas lo escuchen—. Pero la sangre de dragón corre por mis venas, y la sangre de lobo corre por las de Arya. Los lobos y dragones no pueden unirse, los Dioses se han encargado de castigar a aquellos que se han osado a hacerlo.  
Apenas terminó la frase, sintió que se sacó un peso de encima, pero el vacío en su corazón seguía presente. Jon dejó salir un suspiro, dio una mirada más a la escultura de Lord Eddard, y mientras se retiró de las criptas, el frío lo acompañó.

* * *

La habitación olía a los vientos frío del Norte, a la nieve cayendo por la ventana, al fuego abrasando la madera en la chimenea. Y ahora también olía a las rosas de invierno.

Acomodó sobre una pequeña mesa, el jarrón lleno de las flores azules, las cuales había mandado a cortar para Arya. Ghost lo había seguido mientras se escabullía a la habitación de su hermana para dejar el regalo, y ahora yacía acostado sobre la alfombra del suelo, casi a punto de dormir; así que cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, supo que su hermana era quien estaba tras él.  
— ¿Qué es eso? —ella preguntó, con un poco de diversión en su voz.  
Jon volteó para mirarla, y se hizo a un lado para que pueda ver mejor las flores.  
— ¿Qué parece que es, _hermanita_? —le sonrió, acercándose a ella—. Dijiste que eran hermosas, así que pensé que podrías disfrutar de verlas cada mañana al despertar.  
Arya se acercó a las rosas de invierno, y posó su mano sobre el pétalo color azul, antes de bajar a olerlas.  
—Me encanta —susurró, volteando a verlo—. Gracias, Jon.

Entonces, ella notó la presencia de Ghost y camino hasta los pies de su cama. Se sentó frente a la chimenea, sobre la alfombra del suelo, y acarició suavemente al lobo. Aquella imagen fue más que suficiente para hacerlo sonreír, y decidió acompañarlos, sentándose junto a su hermana. Se acomodó a su lado, apoyando la espalda sobre los pies de la cama de Arya, y ambos quedaron en silencio. Cuando Ghost se durmió, ella dejó de acariciarlo y también apoyó su peso a su lado. La mano de Arya rozó la suya, y él la tomó lentamente. Permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos, dándole la oportunidad de que se aparte, pero en cambio, ella entrelazó sus dedos, y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. La sensación de la respiración de Arya sobre su piel, fue toda la tranquilidad que siempre anheló. Hubo tantas noches en que soñó con la muerte de su hermana y en las que pensó que ella se esfumaría de su lado como agua entre sus manos; tantas noches en que lo único que necesitó fue eso, la respiración de Arya contra su piel, recordándole que estaba a su lado, viva y segura.

Quedaron así, con sus manos entrelazadas, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y cuando la noche apareció, Arya cayó dormida con la cabeza sobre su pecho. A un costado, la luz de la luna iluminaba el jarrón de rosas, y un pétalo azulado caía sobre la cama, pero toda la atención de Jon estaba centrada en ella. Él la atrajo aún más sobre su cuerpo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se hundía en ella una vez más. El cansancio no tardó en arrastrarlo también, y así fue como Jon se durmió, con el sonido de la respiración de Arya, el calor del su cuerpo contra el suyo, y _el aroma de las rosas de invierno_.


End file.
